El ultimo dia con mis dueños
by ysanimed
Summary: drabble cargado de sentimientos y tristesa sobre como coraje les relatara la muerte casi natural de sus dueños.


**Inspirado en la canción de deemo: Suspenseful Third Day**

 **Discleamer: Ni la cancion ni los personajes de esta historia son míos.**

* * *

Los recuerdos me atormentan, ese triste y desolado pasado lleno de aventuras de terror y acción decoradas con rescates magníficos que terminaban en una tranquila cena familiar.

" _Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista éramos una familia"_

Todo siempre fue normal, todo hasta ese trágico día, no…no pensé bien las cosas, nunca le di importancia a la edad de mis dueños siempre era confuso. Por lo que no le preste atención a ese hecho.

" _Por lo tanto nunca espere eso."_

Déjenme contarles como fue... el último día con mis dueños.

El aroma a canela y pastel de manzana revoloteaba encantando a quien se destinara a apreciarlo.

" _A pesar de que nadie viviera cerca de nosotros."_

Suave como una pluma y delicada como el cristal, ahí estaba mi cuidadora preferida cocinando un delicioso pastel de manzana, con el propósito de contentar a todos los integrantes de la pequeña pero acogedora familia.

" _Muriel"_

Ese era su nombre, tan hermoso y destinado solo para su persona tan bella y amable como siempre había sido, siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a las cosas sin importar que su vida estuviera en juego. Desde el día que me recogió, fue la primera persona en verme el visto bueno y no como un perro desamparado sin hogar y sobre todo la primera persona en demostrarme afecto y no un simple _"pobrecillo"._

" _Amor, eso fue lo que ella me ofreció"_

Sus dedos divagaban entre la leche y los rollos de canela, todo mezclado de forma uniforme sobre el molde. Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí hacia la sala, ahí encontré a mi otro cuidador.

" _Justo"_

 _Justo era lo opuesto a Muriel en todo sentido. Era un tacaño, amargado, gruñón, avaro y una lista de otras cosas que realmente nunca les podría terminar de contar. Leyendo el periódico mientras le gritaba a Muriel que si faltaba mucho para la cena._

" _viejo cascarrabias"_

 _Supongo que esa palabra le quedaba mejor, eso y no mencionar machista. Pero…mi cuidadora lo amaba y con eso me bastaba._

" _el amor es ciego y sordo al parecer"_

 _Sigo mi camino hacia la parte de adelante de la casa, paso el marco de la puerta y respiro aire fresco._

" _Al parecer va a llover"_

 _Mi digo a mi mismo mientras observo el cielo gris y oscuro. Cuando un grito me despierta de mis pensamientos, voy corriendo sin importar que haya dejado la puerta abierta y llego de donde provienen los gritos._

 _-¡Muriel! -escucho decir a justo._

 _Muriel se encuentra sujetándose el pecho fuertemente, un charco de masa y la charola se encuentran a un lado de donde ella se encuentra arrodillada. Justo la sujeta del hombro mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie._

 _-un ataque cardiaco- lo escucho decir en un murmullo._

 _Observo atónito y congelado en mi sitio como justo se lleva a Muriel en la camioneta con destino al hospital. Tanta es mi desesperación que corro tras el auto y la lluvia empieza a caer acompañada de mis gruesas lágrimas. El auto avanza tan rápido que lo único que consigo es resbalarme y caer sobre el lodo._

" _¿la muerte dolerá?"_

 _Pasaron horas y horas y nadie regresaba. Hasta que por fin logre divisar a la distancia la camioneta de Justo que supongo yo venía acompañado de Muriel._

 _Cuando llego me paralice. Él estaba solo, completamente solo, apenas entro me miro de manera entristecida y se agacho hacia mí, creí que sería para hacerme alguna de sus bromas, pero no fue así. Se completó de agachar y se colocó de cuclillas, me paso su mano por mis orejas y lomo. Acariciándome con lentitud mientras una lagrima se escapaba por su ojo y resbalaba entre las arrugas._

 _-buen perro—_

 _Se levantó y se dirigió hacia arriba, termino su recorrido y entro en su habitación. Yo lo seguí todo el camino nunca había visto a Justo llorar y temía lo que fuera a hacer._

" _el dolor de un alma cansada"_

 _Ladre lo más que pude para que se calmara, me asuste cuando lo vi sacar algo con forma extraña con un agujero en la punta, proveniente de un cajón del baño. Nunca pude abrir ese cajón siempre estaba bajo llave._

" _¿es más fuerte que las ganas de vivir?"_

 _Movió el objeto dirigiéndolo hacia su boca, ¿Qué planea comérselo?, me miro por última vez y me saludo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cerró los ojos y apretó la pequeña palanca de abajo._

" _¿las personas pueden revivir?"_

-Yo creo que ya recordé mucho—digo mientras cierro el álbum en la última página.

Dejo el álbum de fotos en el mueble de la sala y me siento en la mecedora.

"yo sé que ellos no se han ido"

Solo…dejaron el juego en pausa.

Se que algún dia podre volver a jugar con ellos.

Solo…tengo que esperar.

* * *

 **Tenía tiempo sin escribir algo dramático ;-; ya extrañaba el sentimiento. Espero les haya gustado saludos.**


End file.
